Descendants Wiki Standards
These are the standards for the articles, pictures, and any other item on the Descendants Wikia. If you need any help, our administrators are PetLoverGirl, Jessie1010.'' Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory:' "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that Descendants will be a Disney Channel movie. *It is theorized that Dove Cameron portrayes Mal due to her paper. Spelling, Grammar, Punctuation and Titles When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the English language: #Don't use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. We are compiling a professional resource for Descendants fans. #Keep your writing around a 6th Grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. #Vary your words. When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. #Capitalize words when appropriate. (see below) #Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. (see below) #Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: ant, teen, smart, mom, dad, etc. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new rules. Episode titles All episode titles are in lowercase except for the word "Descendants". The first letter of the title will be made lowercase with the template. Descendants A common mistake that people make is not putting a C after the letter "S". The "S" in Descendants stands for something. Therefore you need to put a C after it. There is no negotiating this. Correct: Descendants Incorrect: Decsendants Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used in this Descendants guide. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Dove's dog" or "the girls' hair" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Bias All descriptions must be impartial.'''Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. '''Bad: Dove is a girl with long blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Mal is the daughter of Maleficent. Good: Dove is a girl with long blond hair and green eyes. Mal is the daughter of Maleficent. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. Titles *Series and album titles are always to be italicised. Episode and song titles are to always be in "quotes". *While some characters have a title, their titles are not to be included in the article name. Use their given name only. Spacing Web pages do not look the same for everyone. Different web browsers will display things different from one another. For example, Firefox may show a sentence wrapping around a picture while Safari does not. Internet Explorer 8 will show a transparent background in a PNG picture while Internet Explorer 6 does not. Monitor sizes and resolutions will also affect how much can be seen at one time. A 15" monitor isn't as wide as a 19" monitor, so web pages will be longer on a 15" monitor than they will on the 19" monitor. Pages on a 19" monitor can also be longer if the resolution is set low. For example, 800x600 instead of 1280x1024. When editing a page, use the following rules: *Keep article content as close to the top of the page as possible. *Put one blank line in between paragraphs. *Put two blank lines if you need to separate things with a little more space, such as certain templates. *Larger spacings should be created with different commands rather than adding more blank lines. Descendants Character Info Box Use the following template at right: Profile pictures must be approximately 400x300 pixels and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below. The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. *'Name:' Specify the name of the character *'Gender:' Specify the sex of the character *'Age:' This is how old the character was in their first appearance. *'Profession:' Specify the characters' job *'Parents:' Specify the characters' parents *'Siblings:' Specify the characters' siblings *'Friends:' List the people who the character is friends with (In the movie) *'Love interests:' Tell who the character is romantically interested in *'Portrayed by:' Specify the actor who plays the character. {C} Pictures General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. {C}Only put pictures on the pages after all of the information has been added. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. Size Super-small pictures are acceptable for user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small, and cannot be used on this site. Screenshots Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. #Screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. #Screenshots should not have a border on them. (This does not apply for userpage pictures.) #Screenshots do not have to be of super fine quality; however, it must be clear what it is a screenshot of. Again, the quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. A screenshot in which no detail whatsoever can be made out is not acceptable. #If the picture is a replacement for another picture, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'upload a new version' on the file page. Category:Community Category:Site administration